Loyalties
by AmeliaJane14
Summary: Based off of the Dark Prince Trilogy by Kurinoone. Chapter 36 Lord Voldemort finds a spell that will leave Harry with all of his memories, but will view them as Voldemort wishes. What will the Order do? Can Harry be saved?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE DARK PRINCE TRILOGY THEY BELONG TO KURINOONE AND J.K ROWLING**

**Special thanks to Kurinoone for allowing me to play in her world (set when Harry is meeting Draco)**

Loyalties Prologue:

Lord Voldemort sat contemplative upon his onyx throne. "Lucius, Bella," He called softly as his inner circle dispersed. They approached him nodding their respects. Bella looked worn with her eyes red and blood shot from crying and her robes rumpled as though they had been hastily dawned. Lucius looked better but his eyes were scared and sad, a nervous twitch was beginning to develop and his hair was only combed neatly in the front as though he had forgotten there was hair behind his head as well.

"I do not trust your son, nor mine to evade each other," Voldemort said to Lucius.

"My lord?"

"Harry WILL contact Draco, if I know my son and I do. You must find out where my son is and bring him to me," Voldemort gave Lucius a small glass vial. "Three drops of veritiseum shall do,"

Lucius bowed and swept from the throne room.

"And Bella," Voldemort laughed softly setting back in his throne. "Prepare a new throne. The Dark Prince returns."


	2. Chapter 1

**TRILOGY THEY BELONG TO KURINOONE AND J.K ROWLING**

**Special thanks to Kurinoone for allowing me to play in her world (set when Harry just finished meeting with Draco)**

Loyalties Chapter One:

The wind rattled the glossy windows of Malfoy manor, the dark drapes pulled tight to the onslaught of twigs and rain whipping through the air. Lucius Malfoy paced his elegant dining room, waiting for his son to appear for dinner.

Draco moved slowly into the room, Lucius stopped abruptly and studied his son, he was pale, paler than usual, and his eyes held a crazed worry in them.

They both sat silently each of them ignoring the other. Draco poured the pumpkin juice out of its silver jug as Lucius ate slowly waiting for Draco to drink. His son raised the glass to his lips and drank, chocking on the potion.

"Father?" He gasped.

"Where is Harry Potter Draco?"

"In-in the old meeting spot we used as children," He gasped out looking horrified with himself, for as soon as he said it his head fell into his hands.

"Hello Dark Prince," Lucius said as he and several other deatheaters cornered Harry. Apparating impossible and having no portkey Harry pulled out his wand, easily duelling them all.

"Leave me be Lucius!" Harry cried out as he continued to battle them, but when Voldemort arrived it was over and Harry knew it. "Leave me be Voldemort!" Harry said as calmly as he could but Lucius and Voldemort could hear the small shake in his voice.

"My son always gets what he wants, but Harry this is a bit much," Voldemort said. "Come home son,"

"Get away from me," Harry demanded.

Then Bella was there tucking her used portkey into her pocket hugging Harry. "Oh prince, where have you been? You had me worried sick!" She cried.

"Bella," Harry soothed. "Stop this. Go back to the manor,"

"Not without you,"

Harry sighed and looked to Voldemort, his eyes hardening again. "No Bella."

But Lord Voldemort's patients were wearing thin with his sons games. He pointed his wand at Harry before murmuring, "Hocestdequa,"

Harry looked up in horror as the blue beam of light made its way towards him as though in slow motion, he pushed Bellatrix off of him but it was too late, the spell hit him straight in the chest. He looked at Voldemort with betrayal clear in his green eyes.

"Is he alright?" Bella worried wiping a wet cloth onto Harry's forehead as she, Lucius and Lord Voldemort all stood beside Harry on his bed.

"Quiet all right Bellatrix," Voldemort said looking at his son. "When he awakes he will remember everything."

"He will my Lord?" Lucius asked.

Voldemort nodded slightly. "He will see his memories the way I want him to see them. His biological family, children, mudbloods, deatheaters, me just the way I wish for him to."

"And his new memories that he makes my Lord?" He asked again albeit a little bit worried he might anger Voldemort.

"Well they will be seen the way he's seen them in the past, for Lucius it isn't the future that shapes a person, but their past."

Neither of his advisors questioned him as they both retreated back a few steps to allow their Lord some space.

"Leave me." He demanded. "I will stay with my Son."

His family would be seen as slackers, blood traitors and people fighting against him.

Children were no longer innocents for when they grew up under the influence of a light they would become a light.

Mudbloods were despicable, evil and half-breeds. Stealing magic and corrupting society.

Deatheaters would be seen the same as always, pawns and pieces in a chess game that the Dark must always win.

And Voldemort was his father.

Harry's eyes snapped open.


	3. Chapter 2 (SHORT)

**Disclaimer: THEY BELONG TO KURINOONE AND J.K ROWLING**

**Special thanks to Kurinoone for allowing me to play in her world **

Loyalties Chapter Two:

Harry groaned and rolled over, his arms reaching blindly for his wand which Bella must have put on his bedside. He hit something hard and warm, definitely not his wand or bedside. His eyes snapped open with a shock.

"Father?" Harry asked, surprised. His Father was sleeping next to him on a chair! A chair! Harry would have though Lucius or Bella but…

"Harry," Voldemort smiled (something which he wishes to remind all is reserved for his son only.) "How are you feeling?" he asked carefully.

"Headache," Harry groaned. "Oh Father I'm so sorry. You only did what you did to make me who I am today,"

Voldemort's eyes gleamed, "Harry you were quiet right to react the way you did,"

"Enough," Harry said softly, not a command but a request. "I reacted rashly,"

"It isn't your fault; it was the Gryffindor in you,"

"Take that back!" Harry growled.

"But you and I both know it's true. Well if you truly are alright take a potion and be ready for breakfast sharp, I have a new spell to teach you," He smirked as he swept from the room. The Order wouldn't know what hit them.

**I'm sorry for the tiny chapter! I thought it was better to put something out then nothing, expect a long chapter coming within this week or next! -Amelia**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: THEY BELONG TO KURINOONE AND J.K ROWLING**

**Special thanks to Kurinoone for allowing me to play in her world **

Loyalties Chapter THREE:

Damien couldn't take it anymore, the silence from Harry the depression from his parents and the scorning of his peers. He felt like he was going to explode from emotion.

_It might even be less painful than watching my parents- _

No. He snapped out of his daze. He couldn't run away, his parents needed him.

Damien couldn't remember the last time his parents had smiled since Harry left.

He was out there, now, running from every magical being in Britain and here Damien was sulking in his bedroom.

An owl soared through the sky; it was elegantly small with familiar green eyes and dark black feathers.

"Harry," Damien breathed. The owl was undoubtedly made to look like Harry's owl counterpart, from its calculating eyes, handsome beak and claws and the peeved sound it made when Damien tried to pet it as he let it through the window.

A note was attached to his leg which it dutifully stuck out. Three notes to be exact, Damien saw as he untied them. As soon as the owl was relieved he took back out the window and as the owl soared past Damien's line of sight he couldn't help but feel and enormous amount of loss.

Harry had once again left him, it felt.

He looked down at the letters. One was a howler and directed to the order with a large 5:00pm written on the one side. The other was to his parents and Sirius and the last for him.

None, he noticed with despair were signed in his brothers curvy writing, but then again. Damien thought bitterly. Harry might have someone to write letters for him.

He tore his open with little care for the envelope and slipped out the meagre one paragraph letter not from Harry at all.

_Dear Potter spawn,_

_ The Dark Lord wishes to inform you of Harry's return home._

Damien almost cried when he saw the word home. Damien was home, and Harry should be too.

_He also has written you this letter to inform you of an interesting development. Harry will be ascending his throne in front of the Death Eaters at exactly 7:00pm at Riddle Manor. At which time Harry will begin his official rule below only the Dark Lord himself._

_You and your family, of course, are welcome to come and celebrate. That is if you can find Riddle Manor. But no matter if you cannot I will supply a memory of the event to be broadcasted to the order,_

_ Love Bellatrix Lestrange _

_ God mother of Harry James Riddle Potter and highest member of the inner circle_

Damien took a shuttering breath. No. This could not be happening.

LINE BREAK

Damien kept his letter a secret and left the other two letters on the kitchen table, to much a coward to give them to his parents and Sirius.

Then dawning the invisibility cloak he watched as they all saw the letters, Lily was the first to react snatching up the letter addressed to them and opening it in a frantic shake.

"Dear M-Mudblood and Blood Traitor who gave birth to the Dark Prince,

Lucky you." Lily stumbled over the words. "Giving birth to such a talented and strong prince. It is a pity that you couldn't see him grow up like I did." She began sobbing and James had to gently slip the letter from her shaking fingers to read on.

"Yes, I could share some memories of his childhood with you. Not much to see other than him in the years of his youth, after all I am his G-Godmother," Sirius gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Rubbish," James muttered as Sirius took a seat. "This is designed to torture us,"

Sirius read next. "Harry will ascend his throne at exactly 7:00pm at which time he will officially begin his rule as the dark prince. Below only the Dark Lord himself of course. The order and the Potter Spawn, of course is invited to come and celebrate at riddle manor, if you can find it that is. If not I will supply you with memories of his childhood and the coronation,

Love Bellatrix Lestrange

Godmother of Harry James Riddle Potter, Highest member of the inner circle and official leader of _kill the order_ club. (We are now accepting recruits)

**A/N Okay I had to laugh while writing this, just picture Bella gleefully writing these notes to her enemies! **


End file.
